My Smash Fantasy
by Greentabbycat
Summary: When some friends are at a sleepover all alone during a major storm they decide to play their favorite game, but when a bolt of lightning hits the nearby power lines, they find out that somtimes a game is not just a game. Possible SnakeXOC LinkXOC & more
1. Chapter 1: OC's Needed!

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter one: OC's Needed!

**OK! I am putting upp a new story! And I need a few OC's to star in the story! So plz help me! And for my other story, I am still working on the next chapter so that one is not out of the picture ok? I just wanted to post a new story to work on.**

**So here's what need from your OC's my viewers,**

Name:

Gender:

personality:

Height:

Looks like:

**so I need that from each of your OC's you send me, and only 2 OC's per person plz. Oh, and plz put them in the reviews, or Email/PM me ok? And you can expect a new chapter if I get a OC soon enough. **

**Hannah: "You better not forget about us GTC, Nikki is getting tired of waiting."**

**Taylor: "Yea, so don't blow us off for this story." *Grabs rope and send a warning look at GTC***

**Me: "Oh guys, I won't blow you off." *Starts walking away very slowly, then runs for it***

**~Greentabbycat.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleepover

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 2: The Sleepover.

**Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha, and the story. Nothing else, I promise. And if I did, I dont know what I would do with that stuff.**

**A/n ok I am so happy about the OC's you readers have given me, and i'll try to use every one that I can! If you have any pairing requests, ill be happy to take a look at them ok? Oh! And also I will try to use the discription about the OC's as close to them as I can. And I forgot to ask for a age from the OC's, but I can handle it! And Tabby will probably be the main character of this story, but i'll be sure to switch POV's ok?**

****0o0****

Characters:

**Yin**

Yin is a selfish person to be left alone most times and looks at the worse side of things. He is 5 ft. Yin has ragged black hair, navy blue eyes, and pale skin since he lackes sun. He wears a blood red sleeveless shirt( he ripped the sleeves off.), black jeans with patches on the knees, and gray toed boots. He and his brother are both 14. He is Yangs twin.

**Yang**

Yang is a selfless, rightous fool that always looks on the bright side of things. He is 6 ft. Yang has shoulder length silver hair, has red eyes, an almost demonic smile, gold long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and gray steel toed boots. He and his brother are both 14. He is Yins twin.

**Jace**

Jace is the serious type, silent in public, mischievious and carefree around his friends. He is respectful to women, and no one touches his 2002 Winter Olympic hat without a death wish ( Except for his girlfriend Ali ). He likes to train with his sword, bow, or tries to find out where pressure points are. He is 5 ft. 8 in. Jace has hazel eyes, dark brown strait short hair, a little muscular, itailian, has a somewhat tan, and a little facial hair. He is 17 and is the oldest of the group. Has *Asburger syndrom.

**Ali**

She is usually the kind of girl who like to be in control. Always likes to make sure her friend are happy and pleased. Ali can be angered easily by Jace because of his *Asburger syndrom. Loves the movie Twilight. She is 5 ft. 6 in. and she has long dark silky hair, sappire eyes, and is a little on the the skinny side. She is 16.

**Corrine**

She has a bubbly, energetic and caring personality and is about 4 ft. 5 in. She has blonde hair, a necklace with a lightningbolt, with a star and a sun. Wears a green halter top, blue jeans, brown sandals and black elbow-length fingerless gloves and has green eyes. She is 14.

**Whinnie**

**S**he has a kind, caring personality, and is the meditating type, like Lucario. Whinnie has long brown hair in a braid, green eyes, a black T-shirt and a white long skirt and brown sandals. She is 4 ft. 4 in. she is almost 15

**Star**

Star is Adventerous, funny, dareful, and does not like wearing dresses. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and wears a star necklace. She looks like Shun Kazami from Bakugan, except wears a blue wardrobe, white shirt, black pants, and blue and purple boots. She is 5 ft. 3 in. she is 14.

**Tabitha**

Tabitha is the silent type, unless she is around her friends, then she is also brave, funny, random, and headstrong. She has long straight brown hair, green eyes that somtime turn blue, and wears a headband that looks like Snakes headband. She wears black shorts, a white shortsleeved shirt that has black chain necklaces printed on it, and she wears black tennishoes. Goes by the nickname Tabby only when she's around her friends. She is 5 ft. 5 in. and will be 15 in a week.

****0o0****

Yang's POV

My brother and I quickly ran up the stairs to get our back packs, and stuffed our clothes in them. We were going to be staying at my friend Tabitha's house for a week or two because our parents are all going on a trip to Hawaii, it was about a week ago that this was planned.

**Flashback**

_**Mom had just came home and I was sitting at the dinner table eating my stake, when mom **__**came up to me and said, "hun, I just got off the phone with some of your friends parents, and it turns out, all of us parents are going to Hawaii! So you and your brother, and some other friends of yours will be staying at Tabitha's place until we get back ok? And be sure to tell your brother." I nodded my head, "sure thing." and went back to eating my dinner.**_

**End Flashback**

We gathered the rest of our stuff, and ran to the car.

Once we got there we realized that we were the last people to show up.

****0o0****

Tabitha's POV

"Tabby you have a pool? You never told me!" yelled Corrine.

I paused the game I was playing and looked over, "Oh that? I've had it for years. You probably never saw it because you are always here in the winter, and off in enjoying summer when we have it up.".

"Well can we go swimming while were here?" Jace asked. I was about to awnser when I heard a loud car horn and a knock on the door.

I paused my game once more and yelled, "That must be Yin and Yang!" while jumping off the couch to get the door. When it opened I saw a over-excited Yang, and a extreamly annoyed Yin. "You made it! I was afraid you guys weren't going to show up!" "C'mon! You can just leave your things in my room for now."

They followed me up the stairs to my bedroom and put their stuff next to everyone else's things. "Wow, look at all the posters! Its like a poster museum in here!" Yang commented. It was true, I had tons of posters in my room. Yang also noticed the shelves that had boxes on them. "Tabby whats in those?" "Just hurry up and i'll tell you later! Now that your'e here, I can show all of you guys the surprises I have!" I yelled. Yin looked over and said, "Oh goodie." in a sarcastic tone. "Just c'mon!" I yelled. Yin sighed, then grabbed one of his books and followed me and Yang downstairs.

Once we were back downstairs, Yang looked at me and asked, "So what are the surprises?" "

"Surpises?" Star and Corrine asked in unision.

I grinned and said, "Yep! I'll go get them!" and ran off to the study. When I came back I said, "Are you guys ready? Because here is one of the surprises!" and I held up my hand , and within it was the game disk for Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

Ali stared wide-eyed, "No way! You mean you got it?"

I smirked, "Got it? I've had it for atleast a month! It was a early birthday present from my Aunt. And I already beat it!" Jace stared at it too, even though he already has it. "And these are for each of us!" thats when I held out 8 crystal necklaces.

Whinnie ran up and said, "These are beautiful! Where did you get them?" "I found them online." I said. She smiled and put hers on. Ali and Jace quicky put theirs on and Corrine had a little trouble hooking it on, but she managed. I handed Yin and Yang theirs and they put them on. "Gee Tabby, thanks!" said Yang. "Yea, thanks Tabitha." Said Yin in a surprisingly happy tone. I quickly put mine on and looked at everyone else. Yin had picked the red tinted crystal. Yang had picked the white crystal. Jace had picked the blue tinted crystal, and Ali had picked the yellow one. Corrine had picked the violet crystal. Whinnie had picked the hot pink tinted crystal. And Star picked the purple one, leaving me with the green tinted one.

"These are our new frendship necklaces right?" asked Whinnie

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yep!"

"These are pretty cool." commented Jace.

I sat down by my PS3 controller and unpaused my game. Yang sat down next to me and said, "What game are you playing?"

I smiled and said, "Metal Gear Solid 4 : Guns of the Patriots."

Yin rolled his eyes and said, "Probably why you wear that stupid headband and why Snake is probably your favorite character to play brawl as." I turned to him and was about to say something back when our parents came in and my mom said, "Now no fighting while were gone okay?" "Yes ma'am" we all said at the same time. "The fridge should last you for a week, and if you leave the house, you must be back by seven o'clock got it?" "yes ma'am" "good, we will see you kids in a week." and they left before we even got a chance to say goodbye.

****0o0****

Corrine's POV

Now that everyone was here, I really wanted to go swimming, so I asked, "Tabby can we go swimming now? I'm tired of seeing you kill people!" She only nodded her head and turned off the system.

"Sure." said Tabby.

Thats when we noticed Jace was up, looking out the door. "Umm, thats probably not a good idea."

"Why, what is it Jace?" Ali asked.

"I think there's a thunder storm headed our way." Jace replied.

I got up and looked out the window, and he was right, it did look like a thunder storm, and it hade HUGE dark clouds. "Aww Man!" I groaned and sat back down.

Tabby got up and looked outside with Jace, and said, "I better check the news, this storm looks like a big one!" and she quickly put it on channel 12 and here's what it said, "And if you're just tunning in with us, you should be noticing the storm thats headed our way. This storm has the capability of starting floods, hail the size of golfballs, and winds at a pace of 70 mph. So staying indoors is **strongly** advised."

Tabby then turned it to another channel and said, "Well guys, we better make ourselves comfy, because I don't think we'll be going outside anytime soon."

Star groaned and said, "Aww, man! And I was really wanting to swim too!" Tabitha only sighed and said, "lets get our sleeping bags down here, and we'll see what else the news say ok?" We nodded our heads and went to get our things, not looking forward ot the storm thats is soon to come.

****0o0****

**So what did you guy think? Plz R&R and tell me. And I also except anonymous Reviews!**

**~GTC**


	3. Chapter 3 Got sucked in and it sucked

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 3:Got Sucked in and it sucked.

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/n YES! another chapter is born! And i'm still Accepting pairing requests.**

******0o0******

**Tabby's POV**

"So, what do we do now? We can't go outside!" yelled Corrine. I walked over to my Wii and said, "How 'bout we play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? I mean, we have almost nothing else to do."

"You could always shut up and be quiet while I try to read." said Yin

"Yin, we can't just shut up and let you read, besides, this could be fun!" said Star.

So I quickly inserted the disk, and the game began.

******0o0****Transition****0o0******

**Jace's POV –9 PM**

"YES!" yelled Tabby, Corrine, Yang, and Star. They successfully beated the Subspace Emissary.

"Can we go back and try the levels again? That was fun and now we have all the characters!" asked Star.

Tabby nodded her head and said, "Sure! I call Snake!" and she went and picked Snake for her character.

"I call Link!" yelled Corrine.

"I call Sheik!" yelled Star.

"I call Samus!" yelled Yang.

I sighed and watched as they brawled.

**11:30 PM**

**Star's POV**

We have been playing that game for hours now, and the storm was really blowing out there from the rain and hail banging on the roof. We decided to play with most of the lights off and we could clearly see the lightning outside. Tabby and Yang were on a sudden death match and right when they're about to hit eachother, there was a Huge Flash of lightning and the lights flickered and all the power went out.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Tabby.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"I think something went wrong with the power lines." comfirmed Yin. And it turnes out he was by the door looking outside this whole time.

"What?" asked Corrine.

"The lines are waving around, as if they were cut, but I think the lightning hit it instead." Yin comfirmed again.

"Oh."

**POV Switch! XD**

**Tabby's POV**

We were really worried, so thats when I had an idea! "Hey Yang, do you remember those shelves with the boxes on them?"

Yang thought for a moment. "Uhh, yea. I think so."

"Good, I need you to help me bring down one of those boxes." I said.

"What! Why me?" he asked.

"Well I have some flash lights, and bebe guns in there, and its kinda heavy." I comfirmed.

"Ohh fine." he said. So we quikly went upstairs and grabbed the box and went down stairs.

"I have some flashlights, bebe guns, snacks, and a—hey! Its that headband i've been looking for!" I yelled. Yin just rolled his eyes and everyone proceeded to grab a flashlight and sat back down. I quickly put my headband in my pocket and turned my flashlight on.

"What are we going to do now?" Ali asked.

"I don't know." I replied while grabbing 3 bebe guns and some ammo.

"Let me guess, these are replicas from video games." commented Yin, looking at my guns.

I glared at him. "Maybe..."

"They look like 2 pistols and a costom" said Yang.

"They ARE 2 pistols and a costom." I replied. I then put the 2 pistol bebe guns and the bebe ammo in my pocket, and I strapped the costom onto my back.

"Hey, I just noticed something." said Corrine

"What?" asked Jace.

"Our necklaces are slightly glowing." Corrine answered.

We all looked at our necklaces, and she was right! They were slightly glowing. "Thats weird, and yet kinda cool!" I commented.

"Uhh, Tabby," Ali started to say.

"Huh? Yea Ali?" I asked

"Look at the Tv..." She said

We all turned our heads to the TV and it was flickering from a white screen to a black screen.

"But I thought the power was out!" I yelled.

"Wait. Keep watching..." said Jace.

The Tv turned black, and then suddenly my Wii light started to glow. Then something started to form on the screen.

"Is that..."

"No way..."

"It can't be!"

"It is!"

There, right on the screen was the smash ball symbol. It started to glow brighter and brighter until a multi-colored vortex appered and started to pull jus towards the screen.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!" Yelled Corrine.

"ITHINK THE GAME IS SUCKING US IN!" Yin yelled.

"Quickly! Grab something to hold us down!" I yelled.

We all tried to grab something, but it proved usless because the vortex was too strong.

"AHHHHHH!" we all screamed as we went through the vortex.

We all were flipped and thrown, and the farther I got, the more I could hear voices, but it all stopped when a sharp pain filled my body, and I blacked out.

******0o0******

**So what do you guys think of this chappy? Plz R&R and tell me!**

**~~GTC**


	4. Chapter 4 This is Freaky

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 4: This is Freaky

**Disclaimer: Still do not own.**

**A/n Another chappy is made into existance! Happy dance! And don't worry Star, i'll put him in too!**

******0o0******

**Tabby's POV**

When I was finally coming around, I could feel someone shaking me saying, "Tabby! You have to wake up! Now!" and I shot my eyes open. Star was leaning on top of me.

"Star what the heck? Why are you on top of me?"

" I had to wake you up. Take a look around."

I did as Star asked and took a good look around. My breath escaped from my body, we were in a beautiful forest, with trees and animals of all kinds. But thats when I noticed something, where was everyone else?

"Where is everyone Star?" I asked.

Star shrugged her shoulders "I'm not real sure." suddenly, as if out of no where, primids started to appear around us. "Aww great." I mumbled.. "Why are they here?" "I don't know but lets run for it!" yelled Star. We started to run as far as our legs would take us.

We ran for what seemed like miles untill we came across what seemed to be a floating stadium. "You know, I feel a lot more heavier for some reason!" I said.

"Maybe you're just out of shape." Star said.

"No, I mean my clothes."

"Maybe you put something in your pouches." star said.

I quickly looked down, at my pouches... wait what pouches? I don't remember putting these things around my waist. I put aside the thought and searched them anyway. I pulled out what seemed to be my pistol bebe guns, but I don't remember them being this heavy! I searched deeper and found my costom, and it was way bigger then I remembered! I dug into the other pouch and found a TON of ammo for my guns.

"I don't remember any of this stuff!"

"Well use them or something because here they come!" and star pointed to the running primids heading our way.

I struggled to get the gun in my hands, and pointed it at the primids and fired. "Take this!" I yelled. It didn't take long for the primids to dissaper.

"Hey you two!"

We nearly jumped to the sudden voice. We turned around to see a little guy with a mushroom hat walking towards us. He kinda looked like Toad.

"That was really cool how you fought those things off!"

"Uhh, Thanks?" I told him.

"Why, with that kind of skill, you should compete in the current tornament!"

"Oh, no no no, I can't! I-" I started to protest, but he started pushing us into this elevator and we had no choice but to go up.

"First we'll introduce you to the princesses, and then enroll you two in the tornament."

'_how many more times is he going to repeat that sentence!_ ' I thought.

"Here we are!" he yelled.

"Wow" was all I had to say. The place was freaken huge!

"Ahh! There they are!" he pointed to a place in the stands. He started to pull us towards them. It turns out Mario an Kirby were already brawling, and Kirby was winning by the looks of it.

"Zelda! Peach! I brought someone who may be of interest." the little guy yelled.

"Oh my, what are your names?" Peach asked while walking up to us with Zelda.

I shook their hands and said, "My name is Tabitha, but my friends call me Tabby. And this is Star. Its a pleasure to meet you."

The princesses were about to reply when all of the sudden there was cheering and a trophy on the field. Kirby won! ( A/N I am just going by a walkthrough, so don't take kirby winning personaly, Mario fans.) Kirby walked over to Mario and touched the base of his trophy, then mario shook his head and got up and waved to the crowd. ' _aww great. I remember this part. '_ I thought, and right after I thought that, the clouds turned a crimson red and there was Meta Knight's ship coming this way. We all looked up and it suddenly started to drop dark purple things. They immediately started to form primids, spaaks, and more.

Zelda didn't waste any time heading down there, and peach just glided down there with her umbrella. We were quick to follow , I pulled out my costom and got ready to shoot. Thats when something hit me. I looked back and saw 2 primids with boomarangs "hey Star," I whispered, "I have an Idea, when that primid throws its boomarang, try to grab it and use it aginst them!"

She nodded her head and turned to face a primid while I aimed at the spaaks. When the primids ran at us we all started our own attacks, I shot at the spaaks, zelda used her magic, mario and Kirby used their fists, peach used a frying pan? Well whatever. Star managed to snag a boomarang from a primid and was using that as a weapon.

It didn't take long for all those stupid primids and spaaks do dispatch, but that wasn't the end of it. Soon the ancient minister dropped the bomb thing and mario was shot off into the sky. We heard 2 screams and looked back, and petey the parana was looking death glares at us. Star screamed and I took a few steps back and re-loaded my guns. We started fighting like crazy for the sake of the princesses. The giant plant was not happy and nearly knocked star off, but Kiby hit him on the head with his hammer and knocked petey out. We jumped from the exsplosion and peach jumped with us, zelda was still trying to get out. Then suddenly as if out of nowhere, Wario appeared and pointed his gun at zelda and was about to shoot, when I aimed my gun at his gun and fired at it and it exploded right in his hands. It was pretty funny, he got toasted and bruised. He must have heard me re-load my gun, because he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

He pointed his index finger at me and yelled, "You won't get away with this kid! You haven't seen the last of me!" and he jumped away.

"Yeah! That'll be the day!" I yelled back. I ran helped Zelda up and said, "C'mon! We gotta go now!" she nodded her head and grabbed my hand. We caught up with Kirby and peach and started running towards the exit. Kirby then made a star thingy appear and told us to grab a side. We then flew off then hoping mario would be ok.

******0o0******

**Phew! Another chappy down, though I could have done better. Next chapter will be about Yin and Yang.**

**~GTC**


	5. Chapter 5 A monkey and a fox join forces

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 5: A monkey and fox join forces

**Disclaimer: **

**Yang: GTC owns nothing but tabby.**

**A/n YAYS more chapters! This one is Yangs POV. Ideas now Accepted! :D**

******0o0******

Yangs POV

Me and Yin woke up around this jungle about an hour ago, and we were still trying to find Tabby and the others. We tried everything! Shouting, searching and still got nothing.

"Yang I think I see something!" Yin shouted while pointing east.

We ran down though the trees and to our surprise, we came across a lake. "Doesn't this place look really familiar to you?" I asked Yin.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Yin replied.

I looked across the shimmering lake and noticed that something was coming to the surface. Suddenly a large dragon like thing appeared and faced us. I only had one thing to say.

"**ITS RAYQUAZA!"**

It then shot a at a ship at the other end of the lake and picked up what seemed to be Diddy Kong. We quickly ran around to the other side of the lake, and watched as Fox leaped from his ship and freed Diddy. We got in a fighting stance when something hit me on the head. I looked back and saw a beam sword and a lazer gun. I quickly grabbed the beam sword and handed it to Yin and I kept the lazer gun for myself.

The battle was epic, so epic this auther can't describe it or she'll expload, and she's really lazy today too. XD.

Fox walked up to us, gave us a thumbs up and said, "Good job you three." and he started to leave. Diddy, after seeing this grabbed all of us by the collers of our shirts and started saying, "Wait, you have to help, my-" and Fox started to walk away before he could finish. Diddy went after him and started dragging him towards us, the he grabbed our collers again and started to drag us into the forest.

After what seemed like hours, Diddy let us go and started to lead us the way. We followed and I was really bored, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"My names Yang, and this is my brother Yin. What are your names?" I asked.

"The name's Fox" he held up his hand, and I shook it.

Diddy turned around and started walking backwards and I think he said "My names Diddy Kong." but it was kinda gibberish.

"Well it nice to meet you and all but what are we going to do about that?" Yin said while pointing to a purple bowser. I quickly pulled out my gun and faced anti bowser and started to shoot like crazy while yin, Fox, and Diddy ran up to attack.

Finally after ten minuets we turned him into a trophy and diddy went up to make sure it was safe. He tapped the trophy and then he kicked it and the little bugs disspatched. Then something flew right by us and we turned around and saw a giant turtle glaring at us. He shot at us again and we sidestepped. Fox immediately took action and grabbed us all by the coller and jumped off the cliff. Geez how many more times are we going to get dragged today?

******0o0******

**sry it kinda short but its done! And the next chapter will be centered around Corrine and Whinnie. Plz R&R! It keeps the writers block away!**

**~GTC**


	6. Chapter 6 My Hero

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 6 My Hero

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/n Okay! Now its Whinnie and Corrine's turn, and we see Tabby and Star in this chappy too. *Tabby hands Gtc piece of paper.* oh! These are my reviews? Wow. So. Many. Requests... OK! I'll put in Catluvur's OC, Star's OC, MistyMelody's OC,and socialtiger you need to tell me about your oc, and I will add him/her and thats it! ****No More OC's from this point forward!**** And i'll do the singing requests as well.**** And no more singing requests please!**** Im only human! And in this chapter we meet Catluvur's OC and Star's OC. Oh, and catluvur, she will still be your sister in this fic okay? But I am accepting ideas for future stories, and OC's to go with them.**

**Here is what they are like:**

Chasity:

Chasity has black hair, red streaks, hazel eyes, sleeveless black red half skirt. A black choker with little spikes. She's barefoot, and wears an anklet and is Corrines little sister. She likes fighting, has a kick-your-butt attitude, and is a gymnast. She is 13, likes to carry a whip around and has a crush on Sonic. She is also 4 feet.

Shirten:

Shirten has black hair with brown highlights, wears a green shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and black and green boots. He is almost 14 and is 4'5. he is obsessed with kung fu, he is cocky, serious but caring.

******0o0******

Corrine's POV

We seemed to wake up in a forest and had no idea where we were. We tried searching for the others, and no luck at all. "Do you think we're in SSBB?" whinnie asked.

"I don't know, but this place sure does look familiar..." I looked around some more, and suddenly the sky started to turn crymson red. We looked up and saw Meta knights ship right above our heads! "...wow..." was all I had to say.

"Wait a second...IS THAT TABBY AND STAR UP THERE!" Yelled whinnie.

I looked at her and yelled, " What?" she pointed to the side of the ship, and there were three girls jumping from platform to platform.

"Oh My God," I said while covering my mouth.

"**TABBY! STAR!"** Whinnie yalled at the top of her lungs, and i'm pretty sure they must have heard us, becuase they stopped right in their tracks and looked around.

"I think they heard you, lets try again together this time!" I told her.

"**TABBY! STAR!****" ** thats when they noticed us.

"**DOWN HERE!" **I yelled. And they looked down.

**Meanwhile.**

Tabby's POV

We were on the side of the ship, trying to find a way in, when all of the sudden Star, and Chasity stops.

"Star, Chasity, is something wrong?" I asked.

"I think someone called our names but im not too sure." she replied.

"Chasity do you hear something too?" she only shook her head up and down. '_she still must be in a little shock after what happened '_ I thought.

**Flashback.**

**Tabby's POV**

Me and Star were walking across the top of the ship along with Zelda Peach and Kirby. Thats when we saw a figure laying on the ground. We ran up to it. Woah, is that Chasity!" I asked. We were looking at a girl that had ears and a tail that looked like they belonged to a wolf.

"Errr Star," I whispered soft enough so the others couldn't hear.

"Yea?" she whispered back.

"Aren't we sopposed to get blown off the ship?"

"Err..."

We looked up, and almost immediately a ship came down and started to shoot at us. Peach and zelda screamed a kirby just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Come on!" I yelled at star, we then quickly grabbed Chasity and hid somewhere on the side of the ship. We looked back and saw that Kirby, Zelda , and Peach were blown off! Man.. today is just not my day.

"What the heck happened to them?" a voice yelled.

I looked down and saw Chasity looking down and watched them fall.

We later explained where we were, and she told us about when she was playing ssbb, a vortex came out of nowhere and sucked her in.

**END Flashback.**

"DOWN HERE"

We looked down and saw two figures waving at us.

"Is that Corrine and Whinnie?" I asked.

"it is I think." Star said.

We were soon passing them and the ship dropped the purple bug things. I sure hope they can fight. And we get out of here alive.

**Meanwhile**

**Corrine's POV**

"Uh-oh, its those things..." Whinnie said pointing to the purple things. And as soon as she said it, the primids and other things started to form. I started to run, but I uh, kinda fell on whinnie and we tumbled over and fell. We looked up and saw that a Primid was about to hit Whinnie with a beam sword. She screamed and heald out her hands in a defensive stance and we awaited the upcoming attack.

...It never came.

I looked at Whinnie and noticed she had two big spiked round things in her hands and the primids were sprawled all through out the place and a slight breeze was blowing, and it had started to rain.

"What the?" asked whinnie. Just as she said that, a sharp wind apreared and not only that, but the rain got harder as well. The wind started to pick up the primids and it tossed the around while the fell like bullets on them. But the strange thing was, it wasn't affecting us. The primids, although they were weaker, the came at us again. I waited for the attack, nothing came . I opened my eyes, and there in front of me was the hero of time.

******0o0******

**yep, sorry I had to end it there, im on the next chapter though!**

**PLZ R&R! **

**~Greentabbycat.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 7: we come and go.

**In this chapter, Ali and jace are seperated. It will explain. And a reaseon I wasn't updating is because I had to do this dancing thing in the mall... it is on youtube, so ask if you want to see it, and see me and other people dance!**

****0o0****

Ali's POV

I walked down the coridor, hiding aginst anything that would cover me. I held my pocket knife in my hand for my protection. The last thing I remember is twirling through that vortex and being seperated from Jace.

_Jace where are you?_

I walked down the hall and saw a door aginst the wall and ROBs were heading in this direction, so I slipped inside. What I saw shocked me. It was Pikachu in a generator thingy... Wait, Pikachu? Then im at the bomb factory... but where is Samus?

Right as I thought it, I heard a door open and I turned around and of course it was Samus.

I had to think fast or else i'm toast. I turned around as the generator as the generator shocked Pikachu. I have to help Pikachu!

I turned to Samus and yelled, "Please help me get him out of here!"

She nodded her head and took out her whip and slashed the generator thing. Pikachu jumped out and a alarm went off and a ton of R. showed up, and Samus got in a battle position and Pikachu did the same. Samus went after the robs and pikachu did all he could do.

We ran down the halls and found our way to a computer room. Samus pointed her gun at the walls and computers checking for traps, while Pikachu just panced in while a smile on his face.

Samus stopped and looked at the screen. It was a servailence camra, watching her power suit. "We have to get that back right?" I asked Samus.

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, thats my power suit."

"Pika" said pikachu.

"lets go then!" I yelled. They nodded their heads and followed me out.

****0o0****

Jace's POV

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a voice. I groaned.

"Please get up!" another voice yelled.

I shot my eyes open and looked around and saw 2 guys, 1 with long blue hair, another with spikey blue hair, and this small guy that looked like Meta knight... wait, Meta knight?

"The kid's awake Marth." said Meta knight.

"Good." said Marth.

"Can you stand up?" said the guy im now assuming is Ike.

"Uhh, yea I think so." I replied. Marth held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"whats your name?" asked meta knight.

"Jace." I replied again.

"Its nice to meet you Jace, i'm Marth, thats Ike, and he's Meta knight." Marth said.

I looked around and noticed I was in a desert like climate.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"you are in the Wilds, we saw you unconcious and decided to help." Meta knight said.

_'I think I need to help them, then maybe i'll find Ali and the others.'_ I thought to myself.

"We need to go, you see that ship in the sky down there?" Marth asked me.

I looked to the north and saw Meta knights ship.

"Yea I see it." I replied.

"We need to catch that ship, so can you walk and run?" asked Ike.

I took a few steps without any trouble.

"I think i'll be fine." I said.

"Good, now lets go." said Meta knight, and we headed towards the ship.

_'Ali, where are you?'_

****0o0****

I am super sorry for being late on this update and stuff, I had this dance at the mall. If you want to see it, go to Youtube and search, AC lamplight flashmob, and im the girl with the long brown hair, black shorts, and a short sleeved white shirt with a black design on it, stop at the time 01:19 and i'll be right next to a shorter girl in a pink shirt and jeans and enjoy the video.

~GTC


	8. Chapter 8 heh

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 8

ok another chapter on where we left off. :)

****0o0****

Corrines POV

I stood there and watched as Link fought off the primids. When the last primid was destroyed, he walked over to me and held out his hand. I didn't hesitate to grab it.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nearly gasped at the sound of his voice. I never knew link could talk.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Uhh, yes!" I quickly replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes i'm sure."

Meanwhile Yoshi was helping Whinnie get up, while trying to avoid her things that looked like huge throwing stars, so im guessing their chakrams.

"What are your names?" link asked.

"I'm Corrine, and thats Whinnie" I replied with a big smile on my face.

"it's nice to meet you, i'm link and thats Yoshi."

"We need to hurry and catch that ship, you wanna come?" I smiled and had to force myself from screaming like a fangirl.

"Of coarse we'll come! We also need to follow that ship, a friend of ours is on there and needs help." I comfirmed.

"Then lets go!" he said and he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along, while Yoshi and whinnie ran behind us.

After what seemed like hours of running, we came upon a cliff edge and had to go around, and I was really tired of running! And I don't think whinnie was doing any bit better. I fell over in exaustion (Did I spell that right?), and whinnie tripped over me, too tired to get up.

"Are you guys ok?" Link asked, with deep concern in his voice.

"So... *pant* tired... *pant* can't... move." I said.

"Well, that ship cant keep going forever, so I guess we could stop for a few minuets." Link said. We quickly sat down next to some trees for the shade. Link then tossed us each a water bottle and started to drink his own.

"Thanks link, but where did you get them? I didn't know they had water bottles in Hyrule." I asked.

"They don't. I found them, it happens a lot with other things too, like beam swords, lazer guns and much more." Link replied.

"But wait, how did you know I was from Hyrule?" Link asked.

I nearly fell over at this. What am I going to say? ' I know you beacause you're from a popular video game. ' ? thats will make me sound crazy! Oh! I got it!

"You're a real legend in the land we're from." I told him. I mean, it was true. He is a legend right?

"really? I thought I was only known in hyrule..." link said, "Well we need to get going again, or else we won't make it back to that ship." link said. Both me and Whinnie groaned.

"Can you guys walk?" link asked. We shook our heads no and sighed.

I layed down and closed my eyes, and I should have noticed the grin that slowly made its way on to Links face. Thats when I felt 2 hands pick me up. I shot my eyes open and saw link was carrying me bridel style. I blushed and looked back and saw Yoshi was carrying Whinnie on his back.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you. You said you couldn't walk, so what else are we going to do?" he replied with a smirk on his face. I blushed even harder, and Whinnie just grinned at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing" and turned to face the forrest we were now leaving.

After a few miles of running , link stopped and we saw princess peach, only she had a dark aura and was holding one of those giant gun thingies. Link gently put me down and went after the fake peach. I watched as the two fighters faced peach. She would come and bitch-slap Link, and hit Yoshi with her ass of steel. But eventually, she turned into a trophy and the bugs dispatched. Link and Yoshi panted and were about to walk back to us when we saw link turn around and we did the same. Mario was running up the hill, and almost hit link with his fists but link moved out of the way just in time.

"How dare you!" Mario yelled.

Then Pit suddenly appeared out of nowhere and helped fight off link and yoshi. We wanted to go help the fight, but I knew it'd be useless.

I watched as yoshi hit pit in the head and how link used a finishing blow on Mario, and they both turned into trophies. We ran up to congragulate them, but thats when link turned around and they jumped out of the way of that wario hover car or watever you calls it. It quickly picked up the to trophies and Link noticed peach and Zelda were on the thing as well as Ness and Luigi. We were about to chase them, when Kirby cut the claw thing and revived the two, and Pit threw a arrow at the car.

"Great more running." whinnie whinned

Link smirked again and picked me up, while yoshi carried Whinnie, and we ran after the car thing.

****0o0****

Finally finished! , and yes the video had music. XD

~GTC


	9. Chapter 9 love?

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 9

**OK! Its Tabby and Stars turn! YaYs. And they might meet up with Corrine and Whinnie. And im REEEAAALLYYY sorry about not updating because i've been grounded from the computer.**

******0o0******

**Star's POV**

We kept Jumping from ledge to ledge, trying to help Chasity because of her ankle.

"Uhh, Star,..." Tabby began.

"Yea?" I replied. She was looking up and then pointed out a ship heading this way.

"Is that a Arwing? Or a Wolfen? I can't tell from here..." she said.

I looked up and noticed it was headed in our direction. Thats when it started to shoot at us.

"Crap!" Tabby yelled. "Were gonna get thrown off if we don't hurry up!"

We jumped as much as we could, but it was pretty useless. The force of the impact of the lasers made us get thrown off.

"AHHH!" we yelled as we were shot off.

******0o0******

**Tabby's POV**

The ground was headed towards us fast, and gravity wasn't exactly on our side.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!" I yelled.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? SCREAM!" chasity yelled.

We kept falling, and my life flashed before my eyes... I think... we were about to hit the ground, so we closed our eyes and was waiting for the impact, when suddenly we felt something grab us and carry us back down.

**POV Switch! XD**

**Star's POV again**

I opened my eyes and saw us coming to the ground slowly and someone was carrying us. I looked up and saw Pit, he was smiling and as we came closer to the ground, I heard someone yell, "Star! Tabby! Chasity! You guys are ok!"

I glanced over and noticed Whinnie being carried by Yoshi, and Corrine being carried by Link, and Link had a big smirk on his face. I quickly turned my gaze back apon the angel. He was beautiful! He noticed my stare and grinned. I blushed and looked towards Tabby, she looked as pale as a ghost.

Pit gently put us down and he faced me and asked, "Are you ok?"

"uhh, Yes!" I replied.

"Ok Great!" He smiled. "But what about her?"

I looked at Tabby once more and noticed she was now grinning like a mad woman.

"Uhhh, Tabs, are you ok?"

She looked at me and said , "That. Was. AWESOME!" She yelled.

"She's fine." Said Corrine.

"So these are the friends you were after?" Link asked.

Corrine nodded her head and smiled as he put her down. "Yes they are."

Whinnie came up and hugged all three of us. "Oh! I'm so glad you guys are OK!" And What the heck is Chasity doing here?" "Long story." Tabby replied.

After a while of introductions, we started to follow the ship, and we were right on its tail.

**Whinnie's POV**

I'm so happy that we found some of the others and we're almost together again, but i'm still nervous, I mean who wouldn't be?

**TRANSITION! XD**

**Pit's POV**

We were running down the path following the ship when we heard screaming, and as it turns out, it was some friends of Whinnie and corrine. When I saw them falling I didn't hesitate to fly up and save them.

I grabbed them and started to fly back down towards the others. When I touched the ground, I looked at the girls I saved to make sure they were ok. The first one seemed a little shaken and paler than a ghost. The second one seemed okay, just a bit startled. And the third one was... staring at me? I grinned at her and smiled back. Her face turned red and she turned away.

I gently put them down. I looked over at the girl again, I actully got to fully see her now that we weren't in the air, and she was beautiful! She had long black shiny hair with beautiful brown

eyes to match. I also took notice of the two necklaces she was wearing, one was a star necklace, and the other was a purple tinted crystal. I watched as she greeted her friends with hugs and how are you's. I looked over at her friends and noticed each of them had a simuliar crystal necklaces on, but they were different colors. My eyes made it back to the girl. I just couldn't stop staring at her! We were quickly introduced to the three although it seems they already met Kirby.

Finally I was introduced to the girl.

Star.

That was her name.

Star

I repeted it in my head again, because for some reason thinking of that name makes my heart race... do I have feeling's for her? I just met her! I guess I will just have to wait for time to tell. She noticed my stare and smiled while I blushed and turned away.

We started after the ship again, and at every chance I got, I would steal a glance at the beautiful girl walking beside me.

******0o0******

**Oh, has Pit and Star taken an iterest in eachother? Well have to see. And again I am so sorry for not being able to update! I was grounded from the computer!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fangirl Moment?

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 10: Fangirl moment?

**Hello peeps! Im back, but its temporary I think. Oh well. Lol. So heres a new chappy, and its still around Tabby and the others, so yea... Just read it already! But, we might meet up with some of the others. Guess which ones! We also get to see some romance within the growing couples lol. And does Tabby have a small fangirl side? We will get to find out in this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Answering time! XD**

**Star: okay I dont live in washington. But I do live in Texas, and thats all im telling you. I havent been updating because of stupid 7****th**** grade.**

**Catluvur: okay, I will TRY to do the freak the freak out song request as well!**

**Omgkittyboy: Thanks for liking my work, I didn't think this story would be so popular a s it is, and I might do a Soul eater fan fic if I have time, and I will definatly add your oc okay? Thanks again!**

**^^^^0o0^^^^**

**Whinnie's POV**

I was walking beside yoshi when I noticed something wrong with Tabby. She seemed to either be really depressed or in real deep thought.

I walked up to her and whispered, "Is everything alright Tabs?"

She jumped, but releaxed again once she saw it was me. "Well, if must must know, then i'll tell you." she looked around making sure no-one was listening to our conversation. "y'know when Meta knight and lucario go inside the halberd, they meet up with snake right?" I nodded my head, and thats when I got it.

"You didn't get to meet the famouse Solid Snake did you?" I asked.

She only shook her head no in reply and sighed.

"Thats not the only thing thats got me curious either." I stared at her blankly. "I've noticed a lot of other things too, like how we all seem to look older." I then noticed she was right, we all seemed to look a LOT older, like in our early twenties!

"Some of us even seem to be a little different, although some are still the same. I'm in my old cosplay outfit for example."

I looked at the others closly and realized she was right again.

Tabs was wearing a black coat with gloves and had a electric green tank-top. Then I noticed her pants, she had on short-short black shorts that fit perfectly. She also had on some silver belt that had several pouches containing who-knows-what inside them. Then I looked at where her shoes were and noticed they were awsome looking combat boots. But one thing I noticed that didn't change was her replica of Snakes headband.

"i must of didn't go with you." I said not recalling any conventions.

Chasity was the most changed out of all of us, sure she had the same outfit on but she had wolf ears and a tail! Her wolf ears were a bright orange and her tail was orange with a tint of pink, and she even had a few whiskers here and there. Ohh she looked too cute!

I looked at Corrine and noticed she had on the exact same outfit as before, and apperently didnt seem to mind, she was too busy smiling at link while holding his hand, and I snickered at the sight of it too.

I turned and looked at Star, who also looked the same as well, and she seemed to be stealing glances at pit when she thought no-one was watching, and pit seemed to be debating if he should make a move on her or not.

Thats when I began to wonder if I will fall in love with anyone in this game.

We walked on until we saw a ship flying towards us. I figured it would try to fight Metaknight ship again, but instead, it was actually coming towards us!

The ship started landing and I noticed it was ofcorse an arwing. The ship landed and out came fox and... Yin? Yang? What the heck?

"Yin, Yang is that you?" I asked in all this confusion

"You bet! I can't believe you guys are here! This is so awesome!" he yelled.

"Err..." I began to say.

Thats when a second ship apeared and Falco from starfox landed on the ground after a flip. I rolled my eyes and muttered,

"Showoff."

then I saw Diddy kong jump and land right next to him, clapping his hands in the air.

"I see you didn't die. Thats a plus right?" yin asked.

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm yin, please just save it for later." I said while turning to face the others.

"i can't believe you guys are okay!" yang said happily giving us a hug.

"Well it was kind of a struggle but here we are." said Tabby.

"Do you think we'll find Ali and Jace on the way? Im kinda worried about them." said Whinnie.

"Well a least were all safe so far right?" said Chasity with a nervouse grin on her wolf like face.

"Don't be too sure chasity, events might turn around just as quick as they started, and wait, How did Chasity get here? And mind explaining why your half a wolf?" asked Yang.

"Long story." said Tabby.

"Well we better keep moving if we ever want to catch that ship when it lands to refuel and stuffs." I said.

"Okay." said tabby, with slight dissapointment in her voice.

"so wait a minute, you guys all know eachother? Where are all of you coming from anyway?" asked Link, who seemed to be lost.

"A very far away place." said Tabby with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can we just finish introductions and keep moving? Im tired of standing around and playing twenty questions."

"Heh, Yins right, im kinda tired anyway." said Star.

"then lets finish intros and keep moving." said Yin.

"Right, im Tabitha by the way, but my friends here obviously call me Tabby. Guess you guys can do the same." Tabby said facing Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong.

"Names Falco." Falco said while holding out his hand. err, wing maybe? Tabby shook it. The same went for everyone else, and we quickly went back after the ship.

**-IGNORE ME I AM JUST A LINE SEPARATING THE STORY AND A/N-**

**So I know its short. Just bare with me. Im having a real big prob at school too with grades, so yeah. And if any other readers out there play Team Fortress 2 or Left 4 Dead I might have some stories out for those too, and yes they are oc stories as well. So if you want to know when those might come out, I accept anonymous reviews, so just ask me in the reviews. PLZ R&R PPL!**

**~GTC**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet up

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter 11: meetup.

**A/n okay im back and I have a goal this year! Imma going to attempt to update every week! So here's were we left off!**

**-/N!-**

Tabitha's POV

I hate walking. I hate not stopping. But when it comes to hanging around nintendo game characters, every thing becomes better in a life when you hafta keep walking. Seriously though, I really hate walking for 4 hours strait.

"Tabby, you do realize we've been walking for an hour and not four right?" asked Whinney.

I stared at her. An hour? But..

"and if you would stop complaining every five minutes, maybe walking would'nt be so bad! Me and Yang ran way longer than you guys when we first got here so please be quiet." said Yin with his casual annoyed face.

"And we even got to battle Rayquaza!" said yang cheerfully.

I glared at them. "You guys got to fight Rayquaza? Lucky! I always wanted to fight Rayquaza!"

"well maybe next time you'll get to." said yin.

"Are they always like this?" Link whispered to Corrine.

"yeah, you kinda get used to it and luagh at the pointless fights they'll have. For example, first it started at walking, then it went to a near death battle with a pokemon." Corrine whispered back.

"Well how about we sing?" asked star.

"Sing?" asked Falco and Fox in unision.

"Sing? And how would that help?" I asked still angry from yin and yang.

"Singing is better than nothing at all." said Chasity agreeing with Star and Corrine

"she's right. In fact I have the perfect song in mind." said corrine.

"Do you now?" I said.

"Yep!"

Corrine then cleared her throut and started to sing.

" **Into your head.**

**Into your mind. **

**Out of your soul.**

**Race through your veins,**

**you can't escape, you cant escape...**

**Into your life.**

**Into your dreams.**

**Out of the dark.**

**Sunlight again,**

**you cant explain, you cant explain...**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Rushin' through your hair,**

**rushin' through your head.**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Dont let nobody tell you that your life is over!**

**Be every color that you are.**

**Into the rush now**

**You dont have to know how.**

**Know it all before you'll try.**

**More than you land,**

**spinning around.**

**Lifting your feet,**

**right off the ground.**

**You cant believe,**

**this is happening now.**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel?**

**Rushin' through your hair,**

**Rushin' through your head.**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Dont let nobody tell you that your life is over!**

**Be every color that you are.**

**Into the rush now,**

**you dont have to know how.**

**Know it all before you'll try.**

**It takes you to another place**

**Imagine every thing you can.**

**All the colors start to blend.**

**The system overloads again.**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Dont let nobody tell you that your life is over!**

**Be every color that you are.**

**Into the rush now,**

**you dont have to know how.**

**Know it all before you try.**

**Dont let nobody tell you.**

**Dont let,**

**nobody tell you.**

**Dont let nobody tell you that your life is over!**

**Be every color that you are.**

**Into the rush now,**

**you dont have to know how.**

**Know it all before you try..."**

thats when corrine stopped and everyone clapped.

"Great job Corrine! Didn't know you had it in ya!" I told her.

"see I told you music helps, you look happier all ready!" Star told me.

"No you said we could sing, you didn't say it would make anything better." I told her.

"Tabby you know what I mean." she said

"Guys! Look over there!" yang yelled.

We all turned over to where Yang was pointing and say osome flying thing with primids and.. Donkey Kong? Oh yeah, this is where they save him...

Diddy then started yelling and I knew we had to get him over there...

"Falco, can you take Diddy with you in your arwing and drop him off over there?" I asked.

"sure. Why not?" he replied. He then summoned his arwing and jumped in telling Diddy to do the same.

"Hey Fox, can you possibly take me and Yin down there with them?" Yang asked.

"i can, but why?" Fox asked.

"Yeah why?" asked star.

"I don't know, but I just get this feeling one of our friends is there on that floating island."

"really who?" I asked

"Im not sure but I have a feeling its Ali..." he said gripping his necklace.

"Ali?" Pit asked.

"Ali is another friend we lost when we got here. Same with Jace, her boyfriend." I told them while gripping my own necklace.

" ohh I see, well then lets hurry up." said fox while sommoning a new arwing, probably his old one was destroyed. Poor guy... err fox.

Yin and yang quickly came and told us bye and hopped into the ship.

"Now dont go and get yourselves killed or im going to come and revive you, then kill you again for letting it happen!" I yelled at them. Yang gave us a thumbs up and yin just rolled his eyes. We waved at them while they flew off, hoping that they would be okay.

******0o0******

**YESSS! Another chapter completed! And the songcorrine sang was rush by ali and aj.**

**Kuddos everyone! And dont forget to click that review button! Comeon! You know you want to!**

**~GTC**


	12. Chapter 12 Meet N' Greet Again

My Smash Fantasy

Chapter twelve: meet n' greet again

Disclaimer: if I owned SSBB, I would have Nintendo make a thingy to suck you in the game itself. Only Tabby is mine! MINE I TELL YOU!

**A/n im back! I hoped to get this chappy up a bit sooner, but this time we go to Yin and Yangs veiw when they took off to save Donkey Kong, and Hopefully find Ali. Catluvur, I know that you wanted naturally, but I had to put rush in there as well, cuz I love the song. Next song you sing will either be Freak the freak out or naturally. I am accepting ideas. And yes star ill put in firework by Katy Perry! Love that song! Now read the chappy and you will receive cyber cookies! :p PS this is sorta a small filler on the lake seen, only in Yins POV and all that jazz.**

**-/N-**

**Yins pov**

'Well this is going to be such fun now isn't it? We get to go save Donkey Kong and they get to hang with the coolist characters ever. Well at least we might find Ali, otherwise I probably wouldn't have agreed with Tabby to go save them. Well, at least I might get to meet Samus, the universal bounty hunter, and Tabby doesn't. She will be so angry with me.' I smirked at the thought of Tabby's angry face.

I was currently in Falco's ship and we were heading strait towards the floaty thing with primids on it. It kinda sucks though. My brother and I were just reunited with our friends and we have to leave. I looked over at Falco, who was trying his best to ignore Diddy Kong. When we first arrived here, we happened to stumble upon the lake were Rayquaza was and had an epic battle with Fox and Diddy. We soon stumbled across anti Bowser and had to fight him AND a giant version of Anti-Diddy.

Not the best for one's mentle health.

Thankfully Falco had happened to show up and help us beat him, and it wasn't easy, Fox got turned into a trophy! But thankfully once again there's always a solution to the problem. But anyway, falco and I have become good friends. I was just about to ask him if we were there yet when this happened.

"Hey Falco, we almo- oof!" I started but was cut short when we started rolling around in the air.

"Get ready guys, when I say now, I want you guys to jump!"

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUMP OUT OF A FLYING ARWING AND LIVE?" I yelled over the wind from the now opening arwing.

"Yes! Ready? NOW!"

I screamed all the way down and landed on my back.

Ouch.

Note to self, never fly with Falco again.

When I got back up, I attempted to blink the stars out of my eyes. I managed to do so after a few seconds and saw I was missing most of the fight and primids and spaaks were surrounding me!

Oh Snap!

I reached for my waepon and realized I used up all the power I had in our last battle

Man when will my day finally shine?

I was about to cover my face for the upcoming attack but then the primids disspatched and capt'n Falcon nodded and went back toward Olimar, who was struggling with a primid.

Sure hope we get through this.

******0o0******

**Ali's POV**

We rushed down the halls, alarms blaring, and exited to what seemed to be an island. This was not my day, first getting sucked into a game, getting myself lost, and for all I know, the others could stil be at Tabby's house wondering where I am. Oh Jace, I hope your here and safe! Thankfully I ran into pikachu and Samus Aran, or I could have really been a goner. After finding Samus's suit, dark copies of herself appeared and I was pretty useless but I would get a punch in every now and then. After she had put her suit back on, she blasted through a army of R.O.B.'s. And not long after that we encountered Ridley.

I now offically hate Ridleys guts.

He managed to damage Samus and we had to stand up for her. I nearly died, but im still alive!

But yea, next time I play metroid, im going to kick Ridley's arse. Hard.

"Lets keep going, we dont need to draw attention to ourselfs" samus said with her arm cannon ready.

"Alright."

"Pika"

"So Ali, what are you doing in the subspace emissary exactly?" Samus asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Umm not exactly sure, I was at a Friends house, but then there was a blinding light and next thing I know, im here." I awnser, avoiding the 'this is a game' part.

"So did these friends of yours appear here too?"

"you know? Im not sure", I said. I looked down at my necklace and noticed it felt like it was trying to tell me they were. Who knows? Maybe they are here.

"Well we better keep an eye out for them huh?" Samus asked, now feeling the sudden tension striking the woman.

"Yeah, my Boyfriend Jace is one of them. I miss him so much right now. But somehow, I know he's safe." I said, trying to keep the tears back.

"Sorry." Samus said, realizing she brought up a touchy subject.

"Dont be. you didn't know." I said smiling a little.

She smiled and we kept on walking, with surprisingly no problems at all, we rarely came across any R.O.B.'s and the jumping is really fun, who knew you can jump in mid-air in SSBB? I certainly didn't.

Yep, everything was going great until we came across the center of the bomb factory where all the fudging bombs were.

Crap.

Suddenly we hear a Banging noise above us. We look up and move just in time to see Donkey kong, Diddy Kong, Capt. Falcon, Olimar and... Yin and Yang? What?

"ALI!" Yang yells as he runs towards me and nearly knocks me over.

"Yang? Yin? Is that you guys?" I ask while trying to stay alive from Yangs hug.

"Yup! We somehow knew youd be here!" Yang awsered.

"We? Are the others here too? Hows Jace? Did you find him? Is he hurt?" I asked.

"well about Jace, we havent exactly found him yet. But trust me he's fine, we were all separated when we came here, and we managed to find eachother again! So I think he'll be ok. And yea the others are there and we felt we might find you here, so me and yin came to find ya!"

wow, he still loves to talk.

"sorry to interrupt our meet and greet, but look over there." Yin said.

We turned our heads and saw a smirking Ganon looking our way.

Oh snap.

"Corrine would definatly Kill him." said Yin looking more annoyed than usual.

"what?" I asked

"youll see. That is if we get out of here." he said.

Ganon just smirked and pushed a button and the ROB's came at us.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Yang yelled.

We all turned and looked at him.

"Since when did Ganon become aware of technology?"

we all rolled our eyes and ganon just pushed a button again and all the ROB's turned on the ancient Minister, who was trying to knock the ROB's off. They all shot lasers at him and continued their work. Everyone was desparatly trying to knock them off and Gonon just laughed and dissapered and abunch of those dang bird things appered. Jeez... when will this fight end for me?

****0o0****

**so? what ya think guys? Now clicky the review button and you get cyber cookies!**

**~GTC**


End file.
